Once Bitten, Twice Loved
by Briannamarshmallow
Summary: Evangeline is a newborn from Melbourne who has been turned by Alec of the Volturi. The Cullens find her one day. Together with Jasper and Alice, she works to piece her story together. As she unlocks her past, will she find things she never wanted to hear?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first story. I have weird writing habits. I wrote this story bit by bit at night. In my bedroom with no light on, the words seem to come easier. I write my story in my notebook. I can't even read the words on the page. Told you my writing habits are weird. Anyway, Enjoy.**

I like the feel of the plush velvet cushions on the thrones. I liked the sound my stilettos made against the marble flor. There is no doubt in my mind that he did love me at some point. No doubt that Jane couldn't take it. She needed me gone. It was too easy.

"Jasper, we need you. She's a newbie. She won't talk to us. Calm her down." Says the big muscular man in front of me. Suddenly, a boy with dirty blonde curls enters. He stares at me, Jasper.

He asks me the usual questions like my name etc. Then he asks the question I have dreaded. "Who turned you?" I let the name roll off my tongue,

"Alec." He stares at me for what seems like a century, then he gets up and leaves the room.

I wait in the room all night. It's about midnight when Jasper reappears. He points to the bed and tells me to rest. I look at him, perplexed. "Relax," he says, "I'm aware we can't sleep. I've been a vampire for a lot longer than you, trust me. You need to rest. Just kick back, relax and let your mind wander." I must admit, the boy is right. Relaxing makes my head clearer. The clouded areas of my memory are returning to normal. God, it just makes me miss Alec more.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: song to listen to while reading this chapter; 'The Kill (Bury Me)' by 30 Seconds to Mars**

…**..**

**There's only love in the moonlight…**

It's morning when Jasper returns. "You were right." I say. This is new to me. Evangeline Parker-Jones is Always right, until now.

"What do you remember of yourself, you know, before this life?" he says.

"I was born in Melbourne, Australia. I was your classic "Rich Girl". I had everything, except a man. Then one day, he shows up. We start talking and all of a sudden I'm desperately in love with him. It felt weird. He invited me to Volterra with him. I had no choice. It was like he was forcing me to go. I dropped everything, to go be his Italian Princess."

I can feel tears prickling in my eyes. Jasper is about to talk, when I interrupt, "When we arrived, he would make me hide, during the day. We would meet up at night. One night, while I was waiting for him, a woman ran out from behind me. She grabbed me and pulled me into a giant hall. I tried to fight off the crowd who were coming for me, but they were too strong. The last thing I remember is falling to the floor."

There is a bitter silence. A short girl with brown hair enters the room. She runs to me. Obviously, she has heard everything. She hugs me. "Alice," says Jasper, his eyes glaring at the girl, "stop. Don't get all buddy with her. She isn't staying here." And just like that, once again, I have no home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Always waiting…..**

Jasper is thinking. Alice told him she's seen my future. She spoke of a meadow. She said that their entire family was there. She also mentioned me, claiming that my eyes were as golden as theirs. I wonder if she can really see the future or if she's just convincing. Now Jasper is stressing. I wonder if I should have told him the truth about myself.

I smell a human. Fresh, weak, too easy to kill. It's hard to believe that was me once. Jasper runs into the room and locks the door behind him. His face is red with rage. "I told him not to – why did he – why would he – he knows about –" he mutters, along with other sentences I can't make out. He notices me. "You ok? With the human, I mean." He says. "It's Edward. His wife Bella must have invited her father over. They know about you and yet they couldn't care less." I can tell it's bugging him. I don't get why though. It just sounds like she missed her dad.

Jasper stays with me for hours. He doesn't want me alone while the human is here. I think he's a nice person underneath all that angst. Alice is lucky to have him. I would give anything to have a man like that. Wait. I have to stopping thinking about him like that. After all, somewhere, Alec is waiting for me.


	4. Chapter 4

It's amazing how easy doors unlock around here. I'm out. I'm free. I will go back but I need some time. The mountains here are perfect to run. At the peak of a mountain, there is a beautiful meadow. I lay amongst the flowers and cry. I cry for the things I've done in the past, the mistakes I'm making now and the lives I will ruin because of my actions.

I hear a rustling of leaves. Clearly I am not alone. I stand and brace myself. I close my eyes. When I open them, Jasper is standing in front of me. He looks into my eyes as the rain starts. Closer, closer, until his marble lips touch mine. It's magical. Then I think of Alice. What have I done?

Jasper ran off. I'm sitting in the meadow, shaking. After a few hours, I start walking back. It's morning when I get to the Cullen house. Everyone is there, except for Jasper. They don't seem concerned. Maybe I shouldn't be either. Life continues as usual. I meet Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Edward and Bella. Technically I met Rosalie but since she doesn't acknowledge my existence, I'm going to say we don't know each other.

But soon days turn into weeks and weeks turn into months and still Jasper hasn't returned. I can see it taking it's toll on Alice. One night, I enter her room. She's sitting on her couch crying. "Oh, hi Eva" she says, "what are you doing here?"

"Alice, I have to tell you something. I made a huge mistake. That night, the night Jasper left, we… well we…"

"I know. I knew it before you did. I can see the future, you know. I don't care though. But Jasper does. I'm worried about him Eva." I can tell she means it. We have to find him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Sorry about the short chapters but if I combine them the story doesn't peak where I want it to etc. **

**Songs to listen to while reading: Here with me - Dido**

**A night to remember…**

All night I think about Jasper. Then I think about Alec. I go outside and star at the stars. I search until I find the brightest one. I remember on the first night in Volterra, the way Alec pointed to that star and named it our own. I wonder if he's looking at this star too, wondering where I am.

Alice is explaining her theories to Carlisle when it happens. She has a vision.

"No… God no." she says,

"What is it?" I ask, panicked.

"He has Jasper. Aro has Jasper."


End file.
